Day of reckoning: The Final Days of Jean and Logan
by ComicsNix
Summary: Jean cheated Scott, and now, she's departing with Logan to Paris. Will Scott Summers let the couple have a good life together, or he will intervene on their plans?


**The author** – hi peoples!!! Jean, Scott and Logan are not mine, but should be!!! Shame...

Well, I don't know if you read my first X men story, but I didn't like the way Logan acted upon Jean. Even if he was not himself, iI think he should be different, after all, I think he is kind of a brute gentlement, and would not act so violentle towards a girl he loves s o much. So now, he's a bit different, hope you like it!!!

* * *

**Day of reckoning**

Jean Grey was cheating Scott Summers. It's been a long time since she sleept the first time with Loga. She got scared the first time but, as the time went on, the fear of being discovered disappeared. Now she's almost telling Scott what she's been doing for the past two years.

"Scott, I have something to tell you." said Jean visibly distraught.

"What is it Jean?"

"It's that.,.." Jean knew if she tell the truth, everything from this day on would be different. This scared her musch, but she wanted to live a happy life with Logan fro now on.

"What is worring you Jean?"

"Scott, you know we've been through many things toghter..."

"Uh?"

"And youhave been such a good husband to me all of this time."

"Jean, what are you talking abou?" Scoot asked nervosly to Jean

"But now, I think this isn't going anywhere anymore Scott..."

"Jean..."

"I dont' love you anymore Scott, I love Logan, and I'm going to Paris with him!" cried Jean with so much pain in her hearth she perspired and loathed herself for what she was doing.

"No Jean, don't say that, I love you!!!"

"It's over Scott, goddbye..."

Jean picked her purse, mounted on Logan's motorcycle and they went to the ariport. Scott got really sad, but got angry, so angry he clutched his hands with so much rage it started to bleed. He dont know what to do now. But it isn't going to end like thi, he wil get his revenge!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Three months have passed last time Jean talked to Scott, she is happy with Loga at Paris. She never been happier her entire life with a man. The two are at the hotel room, in front of the Eiffel Tower. The landscape is gourgeous and and the streets are beatiful. The Arch of Trumph is magnificent too. The birds all fly over it in a dance of passion and lust.

"Jean, I love you mon amour"

"Oh mon héros!!!!" she huged Wolverine so firmly and affectionately. Logan returned the affected hug with so much love he started to kiss Jean passionately. His lips were full of love and joy. The bruteness of that man was so manly and at the same time so tender. He started to move his hands all over Jean body, starting with hair. Suck a soft and redful hair, it is like a cotton field full of love and desire. Them, he reached her back, that was soft too and full of comfort. That back suffered so much pain from the villain, but now he would never let that happen again. He loves her so much.

Them, he reached her nipples. They were full, pointing upwards and were very comfortable. Logan put his face there, and stroked her gently with his cheeks full of beard.

"Oh Logan, you beard hurts me a little, but I like it"

"Jean, you are so beatiful"

Jean was moving her hands too all over Logan strong body. He was full of hair, and was so virile. His veins were pulsating a lot of blood and lust. She knew what he wanted. Her hands started to move to his manly organ. She felt it, so erect, pulsating life and love.

"Oh mister Wolverine. You 'claw' is so strong! It's made from adamantium?"

"No cerise, it's pure pansy!"

She rubbed his big man beast with so much lust. Logan liked it. He stated to moan and moan like a pussy cat

"Do you like amore mio?"

"Yes Jean, you are wonderful"

They put of their clothes and started to make it out. Logan put his raging beast inside her engorging petals.

"Oh, it's painful! Stop Logan!"

"What is it Jean?"

"I never told you, but, I'm virgin..."

"Virgin? How? An Scott?"

"When we were going to the bed, every time he started to unclothe himself to make out with me, I created an illusion, so he never knew it I was never there."

"So you preserved your viginity to me?"

"Yes Logan"

"Oh my love!!!"

Logan put his manly member slowly inside of Jean's flower. He went on very slowly and amorous, preventing the pain to reach Jean's body. The blood started to flow from her very sex, reaching the white sheets covering the bed. It all started to turn red, like the immense love they had bteween themselvexs.

So the moment arrived. Logan and Jean reached theirs climaxes and they both cummed in joy and passion. Their hearts were on fire, their minds reached the nirvana of pleasure and joyness. The happieness was total, absolute. That was the most unique moment in their lives. Everything went to dissolve and only the two were living on this beautiful world.

* * *

The couple was very happy, but what they didn't knew was tht Scott was observing. Yes, all of the time, he was looking thru the window, watching every movement tLogan and Jean were doing, all of their affection, the love, penetration moment, everything. He coudln't keep that to himself anymore.

When Logan and Jean started to dress themselves up, Scott kicked the dorr and shoot both Wolverine's arms and legs, his torso and his neck.

"AAAAAARRGH!!!!!" screamed Logan with the fury in his hearth.

"NOOOO, LOGAN!!!!" screamed Jean, with tears sprying all over the now blood covered room.

"Jean, you bitch, yo see what you made me done?!?!?!?!?!" scremed Scott in pain and rageness passion and hate against jean.

"NOOOOO!!!" screamed again Jean going to help Logan.

Them, Scott kicked her shouldr, throwing her at the wall. H picked a syringe that was in his pocket and injected the strange and unknwon liquid inside Logan's veins.

"What is this?!" asked Logan.

"This serum will remove yours power and Jean will be mine again!!!" shouted Scott at the height of his madness.

"Stop Scott, you will kill him!!!! Without his healing powers, he will be dead in two hours!!!"

"That's what I want, but before you die, you will see your little whore being mine again!!!!!" shouted again a out of his mind Scott.

Scott grabbed Jean and threw her on the blood filled bed. He started to pull his pants of, and teared off Jean's clothes.

"No Scotte, please!!!!"

"You will see what a man I am!!!!"

He started to push his penis against Jean's labia, causing her much pain. Scott thrusted very hard and fast inside Jean'sa and her screams could be heard from the other side of the street.

"AHHHHHHHHH, it's hurting Scott, stop, you'r e going to kill me!!!

"That not what you like Jean? I'm being tender with with you, but if you want more, so be it"

Scott kept moving on and on faster and faster, bruising all of Jean's inner uterus. Blood started to spill from it, covering all of Scott's pelvic area. He them started to spank her with all of his power. He used his eye laser on Jean and started to roast her skin. Her skin started to open an with all the bruise and spanking she was receiving. Logan could only look with tears in his eyes as his love was being bruttaly shattered in front of his own eyes.

The, scott took from his pocket a knife, and started to cut off pieces of Jean's flesh.

"NO, NO, NO....ARGh..NO...STOP!!!!!"

"Be calm Jean, I'm just cleaning you from the sins you commited, only cutting off flesh that made contact with that pig over there on the ground!!!"

With his eyes lasers. Scott burned patches of Jean's skin and cut off them. He saw all that and got very proud of himself. He started to lick Jean's exposed raw flash with much lust and desire. He them put his fingers inside Jeans exposed flesh on her nipples, and rottated his fingers, causing Jean much pain andsorrow.

"SCOOOOOOTT!!!!!"

Scott them introduced both of his hands inside Jean's womb, Annihilating her vagina and opening her in half, from the vagina to her navel. But them, he felt something. What was that, a fetus came out on his arms. Scott wasn't understanting. She wasn't supposed to be pregnant, today was the only day Jean and Logan got toghter and made sex.

"What tihs Jen? WHAT's THIS?"

The brutally injuried Jean tried to talk, but was felling much pain. She suffered third degree burns and her eyes were bleeding, filled with pus. Abcesses formed on her internal organs and her arms was covered with leeches and worms.

"Talk WOMAN!!!" screamed a madness ridden Scott, with the alomst dead baby on his hands.

With much effort, Jean talked. "Scott, this...is...your....son....."

Scott put his hands on his head. He couldn't belive what has happened. He killed his own son, flesh from his flesh, bones form his bones, blood FROM HIS BLOOD!!!!! Logan, that was hearing and seeing everything got enraged. Jean had told him he was the first. But she lied. She already slept with Scott, and was cheating on him all along. He was weak, but managed to pull himself up.

"Jean, you see what you have done?!?!?" screamed Logan

Jean coudn't move her lips anymore, they were being eatten by parasites Scott throwed at her during his slaughtering. Her jaw bones were completely exposed and nerves were outside of her body, trying to move a now amputed arm. A pool of Jean's blood were covering the entire room.

Logan them put his claws out of his wrists and attacked Scott.

"DIE SCOTT!!!!" and them, disemboweled all of his internal organs with one simple cut.

"ARRRGH!!!" screamed Scott, trying to put togeter his bowels inside his stomach again. Logan them proceded to attack his nemsis one more time.

"No Lkogan, please, I killed my son, have mercy!!!"

"I have no fucking mercy for a fucking shit like you!!" and them, with one clear cut form his claws, beheaded Scott's head from his neck. It flied all over the room and fell on the blood covered ground. His head was live for some few seconds, and tried to scream, but couldn't, because he had no throath anymore. Blood got out of his eyes, and he passed out.

"Now Jean its time to pay for your sins" shouted a loud Logan. Jean could do nothing, only look as Logan started to eat her alive. Logan was hungry, hungry for love, and he thought the only way he could rettain his love for Jean was having her inside him. He chomped a half of her foot, and proceded from there, smashing her foot bones with his adamantium teeth. The agony was unbearable, but Jean could'nt do anytihng. Her nose started to bleed too, and his auditory senses faded out. She was mute, and now deaf. Only his eyes were working, but she wished they weren't, becuse she was looking herself being eaten alive by her greatest love.

Logan reached Jean's sex organ, and stopped. He remembered the child that has been withdrawn from her womb, and for a moment, he stopped. What he was doing. Even if the child wasn't his son, he could forgive Jean. She had no guilt in what she did. But it was late, he comdemned his wife to the painful and abhorrent fate of seeing her love and son being destroied. No, it must end now.

Logan them, looking at Jean's eyes, said:

"Sorry Jean, I didn't meant to..." and them, punctured her skull with his blood covered claws, terminating hr agony. It was all over, he was going to die. Only fifteen minutes from now, and he'll be dead. Logan threw himself on the ground, and started to cry, as the adamantium poisoned his body, and them, he died.

**The end**

If you have some time left, you can left a review!!! No time left? No problem! Hope you enjoyed!!!! ;)**  
**


End file.
